marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Reed Richards (Earth-10011)
; servant of the Many-Angled Ones | Relatives = Sue Storm (wife); Johnny Storm (brother-in-law); Franklin Richards (son) | Universe = Earth-10011 | BaseOfOperations = Cancerverse (Earth-10011) | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (white on sides)Category:White Hair | UnusualFeatures = Glowing pentagram glowing on forehead; formerly attached to the other Fthaghn Four by own elastic body tendrills | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Servant of the Many-Angled Ones; formerly adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human mutate corrupted | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Negative Zone | Creators = Dan Abnett; Andy Lanning; Miguel Sepulveda | First = Thanos Imperative #3 | Death = Annihilation - Scourge: Fantastic Four #1 | HistoryText = Early years The past history of Reed Richards on Earth-10011 and the Fantastic Four mirrors that of his Earth-616 counterpart until the bedside vigil of Mar-Vell. With his friend Ben Grimm, the Thing, his wife Susan Storm, the Invisible Woman, and her brother Johnny Storm, the Human Torch, they formed the Fantastic Four. With Susan, he had a son, Franklin. ]] Corruption Reed Richards was one of the heroes who sought to find a cure for Mar-Vell's cancer. He was at the bedside vigil for the dying hero, informing him there was nothing science could do for him. As Mar-Vell began to take his final breaths, he struck a deal with the Many-Angled Ones, becoming corrupted and corrupting those in his presence, including Richards. Soon, their whole reality, Earth-10011, became what is known as the Cancerverse. Seemingly under Reed's guidance, the Fantastic Four welcomed the Many-Angled Ones, who corrupted them into the Fthaghn Four. They told the Fhtaghn Four of the "meaning of the word" "family", and Reed used his elastic body to unite the family by attaching them to each others, and live forever. Franklin was given by his family the "greatest gift a family can give a child", and made him an host for their Many-Angled Ones masters. He was able to house several of the elder gods, and was thus considered the most blessed of all. Cancerverse invasion the Negative Zone The Cancerverse eventually began invading the Negative Zone, and the Fhtaghn Four were seemingly dispatched along with Crystal. At incursion day +24, while attacking refugees, Crystal was opposed and dismissed by the Fantastic Four of the Prime Marvel Universe. The Fhtaghn Four stepped in, intending to claim control of the Fantastic Four portal to the Prime Universe and use it to infiltrate it. The Fhtaghn Four attempted to corrupt the Fantastic Four, also intending to use their Franklin. Using a Memorium Device, the Human Torch from the Prime Universe showed them his memories, and the truth. Reed and Johnny rejected the claim of those memories being greater than their current life, but were opposed by the enraged Susan and Ben. Susan used her force field to cut off Reed's tendrills from the others Fhtaghn Four and return them their freedom, causing the Human torch to go nova and destroy his family and himself, wishing to remain a family forever. It is unknown whether they were regenerating in the Cancerverse of if the Negative Zone allowed them to be killed. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Reed Richards of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Reed Richards of Earth-616, including his genius. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Richards Family Category:Old Ones Worshipers